Nothing Impossible
by Kana Hime
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang masih terikat masa lalunya yang kelam, hingga hampir tak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu arti sebuah teman, keluarga, bahkan cinta ingin mencoba merubah hidupnya / "Jangan lari dari masa lalumu, tapi juga jangan kau tinggalkan" "Apa maksudmu Kyousuke?" "Berjalanlah ke depan dengan mengambil sisi positif masa lalumu, Kariya" "Tapi,aku..." / RnR please!


Di bawah naungan sinar rembulan yang sedang purnama, tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan dengan menyeret kopernya. Rambut hijau toska nya tambah berkilau terkena siratan sinar putih dari sang dewi malam. Kadang kala angin yang bertiup membuka helaian poni yang menutupi dua iris coklat madunya. Tetapi itu pun hanya sebentar, karena poni hijau toska itu kembali menutupi dua iris coklat madunya. Seakan dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajah aslinya kepada siapapun.

SREK SREK SREK

Roda koper yang dibawanya mengisi keheningan di tempat, atau sebut saja trotoar itu. Yah, maklum, jarum pendek jam sekarang sudah menunjuk ke angka 11. Ini sudah waktunya bagi orang - orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya seharian untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Anak berambut hijau toska tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang ramping. Tujuannya kini hanyalah satu tempat, tempat yang mungkin lebih pantas dihuni olehnya daripada tinggal di sebuah apartemen sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani, Inazuma House.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak mau tinggal disana. Tapi karena sedikit paksaan dari seorang yang bernama Nagumo Haruya, orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan menawarinya, akhirnya dia mau. Lagipula, disana dia tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan biaya dan kembali merepoti pamannya yang ada di luar Jepang untuk mengirimi uang setiap bulan.

Inazuma House adalah tempat anak-anak yang jenius atau bahkan lebih dari itu untuk menimba ilmu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga tidak terlalu membutuhkan. Mereka mendapat pendidikan dan tempat tinggal yang tanpa perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan biaya, atau lebih tepatnya gratis. Mereka akan menetap dan menimba ilmu sampai berumur 17 tahun, dan setelah itu mereka bebas keluar dari Inazuma House.

TAP!

Langkah pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dengan gerbang depan berwarna hitam tanpa tulisan apapun. Tak lama, dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jaket coklatnya. Membacanya sekilas, kemudian kembali beralih pada bangunan di depannya.

"Inazuma...house..."

.

**Inazuma Eleven **** Level-5**

**This story is mine**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**Pairing: KyouMasa**

**Warning: Typo berserakan, banyak pairing tak direstui(?), OOC (maybe), de el el**

**Note: Terinspirasi dari Wammy House di Death Note**

**.**

**Nothing Impossible**

**Chapter 1: First meet**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," pria berambut merah dan berjas abu-abu terlihat sibuk berkutik dengan tumpukan kertas yang cukup tinggi di mejanya.

"Permisi... Hiroto-_san,_" terlihat laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ muncul dari balik pintu yang diketoknya. Dia berjalan ke arah Hiroto-san yang tadi dia panggil.

"Hm?" pria bernama Hiroto ini baru menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus pada anak laki-laki di depannya ini "Kau cepat juga ya, Kyousuke"

"Ada apa Hiroto-san memanggil saya?" Kyousuke langsung ke pokok pembicaraan. Berbasa-basi itu bukan sifatnya. Dia hanya menganggap semua itu sebuah tindakan yang mengulur waktu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, adalah salah satu moto nya.

"Kau tetap sama," Hiroto melepas kacamata kotak yang sejak tadi di pakainya. Mata hijau zamrudnya kini telah terbuka tanpa halangan "Begini, kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru..."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Kyousuke memotong perkataan Hiroto.

"Dengarkan dulu, karena sudah tidak ada tempat kosong lagi disini, maka dia kuputuskan sekamar denganmu," Hiroto menunjukkan senyumnya yang penuh makna. Berharap Kyousuke terpesona dan langsung menjawab 'iya'.

"Tidak akan!" mungkin Hiroto harus bersikap lain dengan anak ini. Yah, Kyousuke memang anak yang terkenal tidak punya ekspresi di Inazuma House, tetapi jangan tanya tentang penggemarnya. Hampir seluruh anak perempuan di Inazuma House tergila-gila pada anak berambut _navy blue _ini.

"Ayolah~" Hiroto kembali merayu, kini dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan hal itu benar-benar berhasil...

"HOEEEKK!" ...membuat Kyousuke muntah di kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau menerimanya, aku akan membelikan mu sekardus komik terbaru!" Hiroto kini mengacungkan jempol jarinya ke wajah Kyousuke. Benar-benar tidak elit untuk seorang pemilik dan ketua Inazuma House yang cukup terkenal ini.

"Hmm..." Kyousuke menimang nimang "Baiklah, aku setuju"

Jangan heran, Kyousuke juga merupan otaku nomor satu di Inazuma House ini. Hati pemuda ini akan luluh ketika disuguhi komik, action figure, atau hal-hal semacamnya. Tapi dia berusaha mati-matian agar tidak tergoda dengan apa yang diberikan para Kyouvers, sebutan untuk para penggemarnya yang diputuskan seenaknya oleh sang pemilik Inazuma House. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu kegilaannya pada hal ini.

"Begitu dong, anak baik," Hiroto tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut Kyousuke yang melawan gravitasi itu. Itu memang kebiasaan Hiroto kepada semua anak di Inazuma House, tanpa terkecuali.

"Hiroto-_san_ hentikan!" Kyosuke tidak terima rambutnya yang sudah alami terbentuk dipegang atau dirusak oleh orang lain. Karena menurutnya, rambutnya lah yang ada satu-satunya di dunia, mungkin bisa dibilang dia agak sedikit OOC mengenai rambutnya ini.

"Haha, iya iya," Hiroto melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya tadi, tak lupa dia menyematkan kacamata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya di depan matanya. Menghalangi dua buah mata hijau zamrudnya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan dia datang?" Kyousuke kembali bertanya sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan yang benar-benar diluar kata rapi dan bersih itu.

"Hari ini," Hiroto melirik ke arah Kyousuke sejenak sebelum kemudian berpaling pada kertas-kertas yang berada ditangannya "Kau ternyata tidak sabaran heh?"

"Apa-Kau-Bilang?!" Kyousuke membuat gerakan _slow motion _saat dia menghadap Hiroto disertai aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"A-ah tidak, lupakan! Cepat kau bereskan saja kamarmu sekarang," Hiroto tersenyum garing. Bisa gawat jika Kyousuke mulai marah seperti ini. Ini akan menjadi seperti kiamat kecil bagi Inazuma House.

Kyousuke yang tidak mau ambil pusing, hanya keluar ruangan itu tetap dengan disertai aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Mungkin seharusnya disekelilingnya saat ini harus diberi papan peringatan 'Jaga Jarak'.

"Anak itu benar benar... mengerikan..." Hiroto menggumam sendiri setelah kepergian sang dewa kematian Inazuma House, setidaknya itulah nama yang paling sempurna untuk sang rambut _navy blue_ yang dapat dipikirkan oleh Hiroto, benar benar nama yang tepat.

"Taiyou, boleh kuminta wortelmu?" anak laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan aksen 'tanduk' yang selalu melekat di kepalanya menatap anak laki-laki bersurai oranye seperti matahari di depannya. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna.

"Tenma, kau kan sudah mendapat jatahmu," Taiyou, nama pemuda itu bersurai oranye itu, mendengus kesal menatap anak bernama Tenma Matsukaze yang duduk di depannya. Teman sekamarnya itu memang benar-benar pecinta wortel, bahkan hampir setiap hari setengah jatah wortel yang Taiyou dapat diambilnya.

"Oh, ayolah~" Tenma menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang dia punya, biasanya cara seperti ini akan meluluhkan hati sang pemuda matahari.

"Hn, ya sudahlah, ini!" Taiyou menyendok wortel di sayurnya. Dia sendiri heran, kenapa wajah Tenma yang tersenyum padanya, yang hampir setiap hari bocah itu lakukan, dapat membuatnya menyerah dengan mudah.

"_Arigatou!_" Tenma melahap wortel yang diberikan Taiyou, tanpa sadar sang bocah matahari tengah tersenyum simpul melihat tingkahnya yang bisa dibilang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Ternyata kalian sudah makan duluan ya?" dari belakang Tenma muncul seorang anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat, di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi nasi beserta lauk pauknya dan segelas jus jeruk. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tenma yang kebetulan saja sedang kosong.

"Shindou, kau meninggalkanku lagi?" kini muncul lagi seorang anak err... yah, bisa dibilang laki-laki bersurai merah muda dan diikat dua dari belakang Tenma. Ia melirik tajam pemuda bersurai cokelat yang tadi ia panggil Shindou, dan kemudian duduk di samping Taiyou.

"Maaf, tadi aku berniat mencarikan bangku kosong, ternyata sudah penuh semua, dan yang tersisa hanya disamping mereka berdua" Shindou tersenyum penuh makna kepada pemuda bernama Kirino tadi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke kedua pasangan, pemuda bertanduk dan berambut oranye, yang sepertinya tidak menduga kedatangan mereka berdua "Ah, maaf, apa kami mengganggu 'acara' kalian?"

"A-ah, te-tentu saja tidak Shindou-_senpai_" Tenma yang baru saja sadar dari kebengongannya, atas kehadiran dua makhluk tidak teduga ini, kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih" Shindou melirik Taiyou diam-diam. Dapat dilihatnya Taiyou yang sedang menatap tajam dia dan Kirino yang baru datang dari sudut matanya.

"Lalu, Shindou-_senpai_, Kirino-_senpai_, kenapa kalian telat mengambil makan malam? Biasanya kan kalian yang lebih dulu dari kami" Tenma menatap Shindou dan Kirino bergantian, seakan memaksa meminta penjelasan.

"Soal itu, tadi a-..." ucapan Shindou terhenti ketika tiba-tiba kaki ramping Kirino, yang berada di bawah meja, menginjak kakinya tanpa permisi, dan ketika itu juga ia melempar _deathglare _super kejam miliknya.

"Itu hal yang tidak perlu kalian ketahui" Kirino menatap Tenma penuh arti, berharap bocah bertanduk itu akan segera diam.

"Tenma, bagaiman nilai ujianmu kemarin?" Taiyou mencoba mengalihkan topik dan sekaligus mencari perhatian.

"Eh, nilai ujian? A-aku hanya dapat 90, hehe...," Tenma menunjukkan cengirannya sambil menggaruk kepala. Bagaimanapun juga nilai 90 menurutnya masih kecil, dibandingkan anak lain di Inazuma House yang biasanya mendapatkan nilai 100.

"Itu juga sudah termasuk bagus, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi kan?" Shindou memukul pelan kepala pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan sendok, yang masih bersih tentunya.

"Ya, berjuanglah!" Kirino juga menyemangati.

BRAK!

Kegiatan mengobrol mereka berempat terganggu oleh datangnya seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya dengan kasar ke meja di sebelah Shindou.

Keempat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pemuda itu yang sepertinya sedang _bad mood_ karena di sekelilingnya terlihat jelas aura hitam yang pekat. Membuat mereka merinding di tempat. Mereka biasanya akan lari seribu langkah ketika melihat hal seperti ini terjadi.

"E-eh, Tsu-Tsurugi, ka-kau kenapa?" Kirino mencoba membuka percakapan, walau dia tahu nyawanya akan terancam.

"Ce-ceritalah," Taiyou mencoba membantu sambil melirik Tenma dan _senpai_ nya yang satu lagi, berharap mereka akan membantu. Menderita bersama-sama lebih baik itu adalah salah satu moto nya, walaupun itu merugikan untuk kawan-kawannya.

_'Kurang ajar kau bocah matahari'_ batin Shindou, bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa mencak-mencak di depan umum. Dia harus mempertahankan imej nya yang sudah di bangun dari kecil.

"Tsu-Tsurugi...," Tenma berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya, yang biasanya juga mampu meluluhkan hati pemuda _navy blue _ini. Sayangnya permuda bertanduk ini tidak tahu jika pemuda bersurai oranye di depannya juga sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam yang lebih pekat.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ ini menengokkan kepalanya. Walau aura hitam masih terlihat disekelilingnya. Seperti penampakan di malam hari, jika ditambah efek asap putih yang keluar dibelakangnya pasti dia akan langsung dikontrak syuting oleh sutradara yang lewat untuk menjadi hantu jejadian.

"Ka-kau bisa cerita ji-jika mau" perkataan Tenma berhasil membuat shock ketiga orang disekelilingnya.

"Te-Tenma se-sebaiknya..." Taiyou mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat dipaksanya. Bagaimana lagi, dua iris, milik para _senpai_ nya, terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Seakan berkata 'Taiyou-urus-makhluk-bertanduk-itu'.

"Akan ada anak baru..." Kyousuke terlihat mulai tenang, tapi tetap saja keempat orang itu masih dalam tahap siaga. Mereka baru bisa bersikap biasa jika sudah lima hari atau seminggu kemudian.

"Eh? Anak baru?" Tenma mulai memasang wajah lugu bin polosnya. Diikuti ketiga orang lainnya dengan wajah penasaran, mereka menatap Kyousuke, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, dan dia akan sekamar denganku!" Kyousuke menusuk sosis di piringnya dengan garpu. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi kembali kesal seperti tadi.

"Itu tidak buruk kan?"

DZING!

"A.P.A?!"

Mood Kyousuke kembali menurun drastis berkat kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Shindou. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini tengah dipandang dengan pandangan membunuh dari pemuda bersurai _navy blue _disebelahnya dan ditambah kakinya yang berada di bawah meja kini tengah menjadi bahan injakan dari tiga orang lain disekelilingnya.

"Aku selesai" akhirnya Kyousuke melepaskan pandangan membunuhnya dan mengangkat kakinya dari meja makan itu. Membuat keempat orang disekelilingnya bernapas lega, terutama Shindou yang nasibnya paling di ujung tanduk.

"Hh, hh, hh... a...aku selamat" Shindou mengelus dadanya. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sedang berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Sepertinya anak baru yang diceritakan Tsurugi akan menjalani hari yang buruk disini...," Taiyou menatap punggung pemuda yang dimaksudnya sampai menghilang di balik pintu kantin. Tapi kelihatannya kekesalan atau lebih tepatnya amarah pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu sudah sedikit reda, terbukti dengan caranya menutup pintu kantin. Biasanya ketika Kyousuke sedang kesal seperti ini, maka apapun yang dihalapannya akan rusak bahkan sampai hancur. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Terkadang aura di belakang Kyousuke juga membentuk sesosok prajurit dengan baju perang disertai pedang dan perisai, dia menamainya Lancelot. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyousuke saja yang mempunyai aura seperti itu, hampir seluruh anak di Inazuma House juga memilikinya, hanya saja bentuk dan namanya berbeda-beda.

"Ayo kita kembali! Ini sudah larut!" Kirino berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, diikuti oleh tiga orang lainnya. Meninggalkan ruangan kantin yang sudah sepi tanpa ada satu orang pun

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki Kyousuke menggema di seluruh lorong yang dia lewati, lorong yang menghubungkan hampir setiap ruangan di Inazuma House. Jarum jam tangan yang dikenakannya telah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 atau tengah malam, pantas saja sudah tidak ada anak yang berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong itu. Biasanya semua anak sudah terlelap sekitar pukul sepuluh.

Sinar dari sang dewi malam menerangi wajah pemuda bersurai _navy blue _itu, seakan memamerkan keindahan yang dimilikinya malam ini tanpa tertutup satu awan pun. Semilir angin sesekali menerpa wajah pemilik iris coklat ini, memberikan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Kyousuke menghentikan langkahnya. Di sebelah kirinya kini terpampang sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam dan air mancur. Disekitarnya tumbuh beragam jenis bunga dan tumbuhan. Sedikit aneh memang bagi seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke untuk menatap taman dengan intens seperti ini, tapi apa pedulinya, semua anak sekarang sudah tidur, maka sekarang sudah seperti jam bebasnya.

"_Nii-san_..." hanya satu kata terlontar dari bibirnya. Suaranya seperti menunjukkan rasa sedih dan rindu yang dialaminya.

Iris coklat madu itu menatap dewi malam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Bisa gawat jika dia ketahuan masih belum tidur saat ini. Walaupun dia yang paling ditakuti di Inazuma House, tapi dia juga tetap merasa takut jika dikeluarkan dari tempat yang telah dihuninya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ini.

TOK TOK

Pintu ruang kerja laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali diketuk seseorang, dan sepertinya itu bukan orang yang sama yang mendatanginya tadi. Iris hijau zamrudnya kembali terangkat dari tumpukan kertas ditangannya. Menjadi kepala di Inazuma House sekaligus direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal memang tidak mudah.

"Masuk" Hiroto sedikit merapikan kemeja yang ia kenakan, jas yang tadi menempel di tubuhnya kini sudah tergantung di belakang pintu.

"Permisi...maaf mengganggu...," dari balik pintu tampak laki-laki bersurai hijau toska dengan satu koper berdiri di sisi kanannya. Ia tampak malu-malu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu walaupun sang empunya sudah mengijinkannya.

"Ah! Kau pasti Kariya-_kun_! Masuklah!" Hiroto bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat.

"I-iya...," pemuda bernama Kariya itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan. Aroma lavender yang tidak terlalu menyengat menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, mulai saat ini seluruh penghuni Inazuma House adalah keluargamu!" Hiroto mengusap rambut Kariya selayaknya anak, sama seperti cara dia mengusap rambut Kyousuke.

"...," Kariya hanya diam menanggapi perkataan laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Iris coklat madunya menatap ke ubin abu-abu yang dipijaknya.

"Oh ya, kamarmu ada di lantai dua nomor 150," Hiroto menghentikan kegiatannya, mengusap rambut Kariya, dan mengambil sebuah kunci di atas meja dan mengulurkannya pada Kariya "Itu kunci cadangan, berjaga-jaga jika teman sekamarmu sudah tidur, walau kurasa dia belum memejamkan mata."

"Te-terima kasih," Kariya menerima kunci yang diulurkan itu. Dengan cepat dia membungkuk, bermaksud berterima kasih, dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki Kariya kini menggema di seluruh lorong. Diikuti dengan bunyi roda kopernya yang mengisi kesunyian malam itu. Mata coklat madunya masih menatap kunci yang ada ditangannya. Beruntung lorong ini sepi, jika tidak dia bisa saja menabrak apapun yang ada didepannya.

DUK

Kaki kanannya terdengar tengah menabrak sesuatu. Akhirnya pemuda bersurai toska ini mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak disangka sekarang ia sudah berada di depan tangga yang menghubunkan lorong lantai bawah dan lantai dua.

Dengan hati-hati dia melangkahkan kakinya ke atas, salah satu tangannya menggendong koper yang tadi diseretnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan orang yang mau membangunkan orang lain di tengah malam begitu saja.

Ternyata tangga itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak sampai lima menit dia sudah berada di lanta atas. Suasana di lantai dua itu juga sama dengan lantai satu yang tadi dilalui nya. Sepi. Hanya sinar rembulan yang menerobos dari balik tirai jendela dan hembusan angin malam yang masuk lewat ventilasi yang mengisi lorong itu.

Pemuda itu mulai menelusuri tiap ruangan atau kamar yang ada disana. Dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk kulit tak ia hiraukan. Yang ada dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah cepat menemukan ruangan yang nanti dihuninya.

TAP

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan berpintu biru tua dengan nomor 150.

'_Akhirnya ketemu!'_ batin Kariya.

Dengan gugup diketoknya pintu itu. Tetapi tangannya sempat terhenti, bagaimana jika orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya telah tidur? Tapi bukankah tadi Hiroto sudah bilang jika mungkin orang itu belum tidur. Tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

TOK TOK

"Permi-...,"

"Ada apa?"

Belum sempat Kariya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pintu ruangan di depannya sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek berwarna coklat, kelihatannya dia baru saja ingin beranjak tidur.

"A-aku anak baru disini dan-...,"

"Ya, aku tau, masuklah,"

Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu memotong perkataannya. Kelihatannya harapan untuk mendapat teman sekamar yang layak tidak terwujud.

"Terima kasih umm...," Kariya menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke," Kyousuke berjalan masuk meninggalkan Kariya di belakannya.

"A-ah terima kasih Tsurugi-_san_, aku Kariya...umm...Ma-Masaki" Kariya mengikuti Kyousuke masuk ke kamar sambil menyeret kopernya. Kata-katanya yang terakhir tampak ragu-ragu diucapkannya.

"_Futon_ mu ada di sana, _oyasumi_," Kyousuke menunjuk _futon_ di pojok kiri ruangan, tempat yang berseberangan dengannya, dan segera meringkuk di _futon_ miliknya sendiri.

"_Oyasumi,_" Kariya juga naik ke _futon_ nya. Kopernya ia letakkan di sebelah pintu, dia akan merapikannya besok pagi. Lagipula tubuhnya kini juga perlu istirahat.

'_Keluarga ya... semoga benar...," _batin Kariya sebelum menutup iris coklat madunya dan membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi, berharap semuanya akan lancar besok pagi. Semoga...

~OWARI~

**Kana here~**

**Akhirnya selesai! Entah kenapa ide ini muncul dipikiran, mungkin gara-gara lagi suka sama MattMello kali ya?**

**Lalu, Kana nyoba bikin diksi yang belum pernah Kana coba. Jadi, maaf kalau abal dan jelek. (-/\-)**

**Kana harap ada yang review dan jadi Beta Reader Kana, so...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
